Geometric puzzles, both two dimensional and three dimensional, are known in the art. Many of these puzzles are of the type that comprises individual parts which can be assembled and reassembled to form various shaped objects.
However, there is always a need for a new puzzle to challenge puzzle solvers, especially a puzzle that requires manual dexterity and educational skill. Such a puzzle can be useful to both adults and children alike, providing a challenge for an adult and an educational opportunity for a child. Many prior art puzzles are limited in the number of solutions possible and thus are quickly exhausted.